Clockwork
Overview The Clockwork are a strange gang of robots with no apparent purpose other than scavenging as much metal as possible and build more and more of themselves. A hero will have to do some investigations to discover their true agenda. This villain group is a common sight at low levels in certain zones of Paragon City between levels 1 and 20. In City of Villains, in Cap Au Diable, the Demon bound in Mt. Diable, of whom the Cap Au Diable Demons are manifestations, has animated some Clockwork, mostly around the Power Transfer System, in the neighbourhood Mt. Diable. Clockwork are notorious for quickly draning Heroes and Villains of their endurance, tiring them faster than usual, and rendering them nearly indefensible once exhausted. Background The Clockwork official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_clockwork.html): Gears, ratchets, sockets, and springs. Certain streets and empty lots of Paragon City shudder under the weight of mechanized feet, stomping Clockwork soldiers performing mysterious acts of violence and aggression. The first of these Clockwork men – commonly called Sprockets – appeared several years ago. Early reports were confused, as victims and witnesses thought the Clockwork men might be one or two super-powered villains. Although violent, they were stealing objects of relatively low value – copper wire and steel cable, metal beams and machine shop tools. Incident followed incident, and suddenly there was a rash of Sprocket crime through the industrial districts of Paragon. Initially confused, and somewhat amused by the strange robots behavior and appearance, police finally took the Clockwork seriously when an officer was killed trying to prevent two Sprockets from stealing a spool of copper wire from a cable service van. The police cracked down, but the Clockwork men proved difficult to injure or contain, due to a single-minded purpose and their metallic hide. So the commissioner called in a number of favors with local heroes, including the former policeman Blue Steel, and a city-wide manhunt was undertaken. The Sprockets were eventually tracked down to an abandoned warehouse, where a major assembly line production seemed underway. There were dozens of Sprockets attempting to construct scores more of their kind. Blue Steel scouted ahead and reportedly saw a young, disheveled man overseeing the operations. When the combined task force of heroes and police raided the warehouse, all hell broke loose. In the firefight that ensued, several propane tanks were ignited and the warehouse caught fire. The robots fought on, ignoring the flames. When the heroes and SWAT Team finally broke their ranks, it appeared that a number had escaped, including the young man. Tragically, three officers were killed in the fight and fire. Blue Steel chased after the robots, ranging far ahead of his fellow heroes and the SWAT Team. The young man was carried through the sewers by a half dozen robots, and finally reached a “safe house,” a decrepit bungalow in Boomtown. When Blue Steel radioed back to the commissioner, he learned of the officer casualties … and a fury exploded within him. He launched himself into the bungalow. The young man was too disoriented from the early encounter, hurt by smoke and fatigue, and could not coordinate a proper defense. Blue Steel single-handedly smashed the Sprockets to pieces, and then turned his rage upon the man, beating him into a bloody pulp. Blue Steel collapsed, exhausted and spent. He checked on the man, and felt the bile rise when he realized the man was dead. Disgusted with himself and the whole day’s tragedy, Blue Steel radioed in for the coroner and clean-up crew. With a heavy heart he left to help fight the fire. The pieces could be sorted out later. Thus there were no witnesses to whatever happened next. When Blue Steel returned later, the emergency crew was cleaning up the debris. There was sign of the scuffle, but none of the Sprockets were there, nor was the body of the young man. Had Blue Steel been wrong, and the man not died? Did the robots repair themselves and carry the corpse away? Was there something else at work here? Thereafter, there were a handful of sparse reports of Sprocket activity but the questions were put on hold, then forgotten, as Paragon City trembled under an apocalyptic threat: the Rikti War! When the war finally ended, the city was a ruin and chaos governed everywhere. Quietly, or as quietly as a gear-and-ratchet machine can be, Sprockets started to appear in ones and twos, helping with the clean-up. At first, the city officials were confused but thankful for any aid. In those grim days it was hard to tell who was friend and who was foe. The Sprockets proved adept at clearing out scrap metal and sifting through debris for salvageable parts, but instead of helping the city separate it for reuse, they stole it away, and used it to build more Sprockets. A reporter for the Paragon Times, Maggie Greene, who had followed stories of the Sprockets before the war grew concerned. As no one coordinating the relief effort seemed to know anything about them, she took it upon herself to follow a group of Sprockets. Over several days, they finally led her to an abandoned factory, where she discovered an assembly-line production. One of Paragon’s surviving heroic Super Groups, the Regulators, were alarmed by Greene’s report. They quickly gathered and scouted out the factory. Whatever peaceful intentions the Sprockets were displaying quickly vanished into an aggressive defense of their territory. The Regulators barely escaped with their lives, but now the city knew the Clockwork meant them harm. Gears, ratchets, sockets, and springs. Villain Types Underlings Gear Gears emerge from the remnants of destroyed Clockwork Princes. Though tiny, they can still pack quite a punch. Powers Minions Sprocket These pint-sized junkyard contraptions have become a real plague on the streets of certain neighborhoods. Their exact workings are mysterious, but there's no mystery about the deadly bolts of electricity they hurl at anyone who gets in their way. Powers Cog These pint-sized junkyard contraptions have become a real plague on the streets of certain neighborhoods. Their exact workings are mysterious, but there's no mystery about the deadly bolts of electricity they hurl at anyone who gets in their way. Powers Prototype Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Line Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Advanced Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Perfected Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Lieutenants Cannon Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. Cannon Knights possess powerful, long range electrical attacks. Powers Tesla Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. The Tesla Knights are especially dangerous because they enclose foes in deadly electrical cages. Powers Bosses Assembler Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Assembler Dukes can summon more Clockwork minions to their side during battle. Powers Cannon Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. These oversized robots are dangerous foes, possessing powerful long range electrical attacks. Tesla Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Tesla Dukes are dangerous foes, possessing the ability to imprison foes in cracking electrical cages. Powers Assembler Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Assembler Princes' powerful electrical attacks can blanket an area with painful lightning blasts. But it's their ability to rapidly produce more Clockwork soldiers that makes them truly insidious. Powers Cannon Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Although Cannon Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they're still immune to mental attacks and can deal out massive electrical blasts. Powers Tesla Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Altough Tesla Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they possesss the decidedly inhuman ability to imprison their foes in cages of electricity. Powers Elite Bosses Clockwork Lord Main Article: Clockwork Lord These elite soldiers are the personal guard and right hand of the Clockwork King. You can be sure that they will stop at nothing to ensure his safety. Giant Monsters Babbage Main Article: Babbage For reasons unknown, the Clockwork King created this giant automaton and loosed it upon Boomtown. Babbage seems chiefly interested in collecting metal scrap for its King, though it also fervently defends its territory from any hero incursions. Powers Monster Construction Main Article: Paladin Construction What on earth are the Clockwork up to now. This monstrosity must be destroyed! Paladin Main Article: Paladin The Clockwork have outdone themselves. This Paladin of the Clockwork King must be destroyed! Powers Archvillains The Clockwork King Main Article: The Clockwork King The mad Clockwork King imagines himself as the center of a mechanical court. His powerful mind continually creates more subjects to his insane rule. The true horror is that his massive steel chassis holds a human brain. Powers Objects Box of parts This box is full of Clockwork parts. Powers Named Bosses * Alloy (Cannon Prince) * Aecwelder (Tesla Duke) * Badaboom (Cannon Prince) * Bertha (Cannon Prince) * Bolts (Cannon Prince) * Boresight (Cannon Knight) * B'Shink P'Knork (Cannon Prince) * Cables (Cannon Prince) * Clanger (Cannon Prince) * Click (Cannon Prince) * Clockwork Baron (Cannon Prince) * Clockwork Duke (Cannon Prince) * Coil (Cannon Prince) * Constructor (Cannon Prince) * Copperknot (Cannon Prince) * Crackhammer (Cannon Prince) * Foreman (Cannon Prince) * Differential (Cannon Prince) * Gearshift (Cannon Knight) * Gearteeth (Cannon Prince) * Gears (Cannon Prince) * Golem (Cannon Prince) * Hinge (Cannon Knight) * Howitzer (Cannon Prince) * Kitbash (Assembler Prince) * Kzzt Bzzt (Cannon Prince) * Long Tom (Cannon Prince) * Mecha (Cannon Prince) * Piston (Cannon Prince) * Powderkeg (Cannon Prince) * Rebar (Cannon Prince) * Smoothbore (Cannon Prince) * Steampunk (Cannon Prince) * Supressor (Cannon Prince) * Tarang Chonk (Cannon Prince) * Volt (Cannon Prince) Category:Enemies Related Badges * Clockstopper for defeating Babbage * Gearsmasher for defeating 100 Clockwork gears * Knight Errant for stopping a Paladin Construction